


How to make additional money - a guide you probably shouldn't follow

by MocaAobaLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Please dont kill me, crackfic, mentions of mukbang, oh dear moca what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaAobaLovemail/pseuds/MocaAobaLovemail
Summary: I'm sorry.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	How to make additional money - a guide you probably shouldn't follow

It was a plesant, slow day at the Yamabuki Bakery. All of the regulars have already bought their baked goods and went home, well mostly, she was still waiting for their for their most treasured patreon. Moca wasn't the type to be late for her daily bread fill. Sure, it happened from time to time, but usually she would have told Saaya beforehand so the shop wouldn't overstock.   
Then she heard a quiet banging on the glass door and somebody struggling with the doorknob. One final push and it opened, accompanied with a small ring of the bell above it.   
"Hey~," Moca said with a tired smile, "is it ok if I leave those behind the counter~?" she tilted her head pointing at the massive plastic bags filled with random snacks and trashy food.   
"Oh, sure"  
The silverhead started to happily choose different types of buns, thought it didn't slip Saaya's attention that the tray was way fuller than it usually would be. It would be better if Moca would just grab another one if she didn't want the bread to start falling from the one she was holding.  
"Are you hosting some kind of party?" Saaya couldn't help asking.  
"You could say that~."

* * *

It was a nice afternoon. Moca opened the window to her room and let some fresh air in. She loved the smell of the dough and all of the other food she bought earlier today, but everything hitting her poor nostrils at the same time just asked for a headache. She took a few deep breaths before going back to her desk, nearly tripping on all of the textbooks she has thrown off it. She turned on her camera and gave it the biggest yet still natural smile she could.  
"Hello, everyone~. Welcome back to my mukbang channel~."

**Author's Note:**

> My brain at like 1am gave me this idea and i delivered.


End file.
